36th (Scottish) Anti-Aircraft Brigade
|allegiance= |branch= Territorial Army |type=Anti-Aircraft Brigade |role=Air Defence |size= |command_structure=3rd AA Division 6th AA Group |current_commander= |garrison=Edinburgh |battles=The Blitz }} 36th (Scottish) Anti-Aircraft Brigade was an air defence formation of Britain's Territorial Army, created in the period of tension before the outbreak of World War II. It was responsible for defending eastern Scotland. Origins Large numbers of Territorial Army (TA) units were converted to anti-aircraft (AA) and searchlight roles in the Royal Artillery (RA) and Royal Engineers (RE) during the 1930s, and higher formations were required to control them. 36th (Scottish) Anti-Aircraft Brigade (36 AA Bde) was formed on 1 May 1938 at Edinburgh, to command the units responsible for the air defence of the City of Edinburgh and the Firth of Forth. Initially the brigade was formed within Scottish Command, later being subordinated to 3rd Anti-Aircraft Division when that formation was raised at Edinburgh on 1 September 1938 to command all the AA defences of Scotland and Northern Ireland. Subsequently, Anti-Aircraft Command was created on 1 April 1939 and took control of AA Defence throughout the United Kingdom.3 AA Division 1939 at British Military History. Order of Battle The composition of 36 AA Bde on the outbreak of war was as follows:AA Command 3 September 1939 at Patriot Files. * 71st (Forth) AA Regiment, RA – formed 1938 from independent AA batteriesMonthly Army List January 1938.71 HAA Rgt at RA 39–45.Litchfield, p. 283. ** HQ at Dunfermline ** 227 (Fife) AA Bty at Dunfermline ** 228 (Edinburgh) AA Bty at Edinburgh – formed cadre for 94th AA Rgt ** 229 (Fife) AA Bty at Dunfermline * 94th AA Regiment, RA – formed April 193994 HAA Rgt at RA 39–45.Litchfield, p. 300. ** HQ at Turnhouse ** 228 (Edinburgh) AA Bty – from 71st AA Rgt ** 291 AA Bty at Turnhouse ** 292 AA Bty at Musselburgh * 101st AA Regiment, RA – formed August 1939101 HAA Rgt at RA 39–45.Litchfield, p. 293. * HQ at Inverness ** 226 (Caithness and Orkney) AA Bty at Kirkwall – previously independent battery ** 297 AA Bty at Inverness * 36 Anti-Aircraft Brigade Company, Royal Army Service Corps World War II The AA regiments of the RA were designated 'Heavy AA' (HAA) from 1940 to distinguish them from the newer Light AA (LAA) units being formed. By November 1940, 36 AA Bde had the following composition:3 AA Division 1940 at British Military History.3 AA Division at RA 39–45. * 71 HAA Regiment, RA – as above * 114 HAA Regiment, RA – formed November 1940114 HAA Rgt at RA 39–45. * 31st LAA Regiment, RA – formed August 1939 at Perth; transferred from 51 Light AA Bde31 LAA Rgt at RA 39–45.Litchfield, p. 302. ** HQ at Perth, ** 61 LAA Bty at Grangemouth ** 101 LAA Bty at RAF Leuchars and RAF Donibristle providing cover for airfields * 32nd LAA Regiment, RA – formed August 1939 at Falkirk; transferred from 51 Light AA Bde''32 LAA Rgt at RA 39–45.Litchfield, p. 309. ** HQ at Falkirk ** 55 LAA Bty at Rosyth naval base ** 98 LAA Bty at Falkirk, ** 103 LAA Bty at Royal Ordnance Factories at Bishopton and Rosyth. In October 1942 AA Command reorganised its structure, replacing the AA Divisions with AA Groups coinciding with RAF Fighter Command's Groups. 36 AA Bde came under 6 AA Group covering Scotland.AA Command 1940 at British Military History Postwar When the TA was reformed in 1947, 36 AA Bde was reorganised as 62 AA Bde, with its HQ at South Queensferry and forming part of the Edinburgh-based 3 AA Group, with the following composition:AA Bdes 30–66 at British Army 1945 onwards.Litchfield, Appendix 5. * 494 (City of Edinburgh) HAA Rgt (ex 94 HAA Rgt) – see above474–519 Rgts at British Army 1945 onwards. * 514 (West Lothian, Royal Scots) LAA Rgt (ex 14 LAA Rgt from 51 Light AA Bde)Litchfield, p. 299. * 519 (Dunedin) LAA Rgt (ex 19 LAA Rgt from 51 Light AA Bde) * 532 LAA Rgt (ex 32 LAA Rgt) – see above520–563 Rgts at British Army 1945 onwards. * 587 (Queen's Edinburgh, Royal Scots) LAA Rgt (ex 52 Searchlight Rgt, later 130 LAA Rgt, from 52 Light AA Bde)564–591 Rgts at British Army 1945 onwards.Litchfield, pp. 298–9. However, the reformed brigade was shortlived, being disbanded in September 1948. Notes References * Norman E.H. Litchfield, The Territorial Artillery 1908–1988 (Their Lineage, Uniforms and Badges), Nottingham: Sherwood Press, 1992, ISBN 0-9508205-2-0. External sources * British Army units from 1945 on * British Military History * Orders of Battle at Patriot Files * The Royal Artillery 1939–45 Category:Military units and formations established in 1938 Category:Air defence brigades of the British Army Category:Brigades of the British Army in World War II Category:Military units and formations of Scotland Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1945